The Hidden: A FNAF Fan-Fiction
by Arabian4272
Summary: This is the story about a baby who is left on the doorstep of Fredbear's Family Diner. Learn her story as she grows up in the hands of Murderous Animatronics, who aren't as bad as you think. Meet a new character in this great story of a girl living behind the show stage in The Hidden: A FNAF Fan-Fiction!
1. A Baby On the Doorstep

Hey, My name is Arabian4272, and this is my first published Fan-Fiction. I do have another one that I may post If you guys like this story. So please, enjoy! But remember I'm probably a lot younger that you, so go easy on any inapropriote/rude language filled reviews, Please? BTW, it might be pretty lenghthy between chapters, until school starts and I get to use my chrome book again. So don't hate me if it takes me a while to post chapters. So any way, on with the Story!

Chapter 1: A Baby on The Doorstep

If your parents left you on some family's or some orphange's front steps, that means that your parents do love you and care for you and are not mentally insane. I say this because the day my Dad baby napped me from my Mom he dropped me off on the doorstep of a pizzaria that was known reasonably well for having child entertaining, murderous animatronics. How are your feelings about your birth parents now? He was carrying me down the street in his arms in the most heavy downpoor I've ever lived to see. I was swaddled in a lavender colored blanket and was left having my only view being my Father's gigantic pure white smile, and he had dark purple hair and eyes, but when I looked at him in the corner of my eye, they appeared a brown color. He stopped abrubetly and stared at what I would soon consider my home.

"Welcome to your new home sweetheart, I know you'll despise, Oh, I mean love it here!" his already huge grin literally almost reached the bottoms of his ears. Then his smile faded, "Well I've got to put you in something, to keep you somewhat dry." He spun his head back and forth a couple times then his smile returned. He ran over a couple yards to a place that smelled worse than my diaper pail. I could feel one of his arms leave my back, and heard a lot of loud clunking. The smell grew more repulsive as a freezing cold, semi-wet piece of metal was placed under me, not knowing what to do I just began to cry.

"Oh, sweetey, you'll want to save your tears for the real pain yet to come," I didn't know what that ment at first, but for some reason, I stopped crying. "Good girl, now the note," he pulled out a piece of notebook paper from his pocket along with a pen and scribled something on it then placed it in the makeshift basket with me. Then he picked up my very smelly basket and placed it on what seemed like steps, leaning over me to knock on the door. I'd seen that he was wearing a light violet trench coat with a matching purple baseball cap with something on it I couldn't read at the time.

He cleared his throat, then spoke in a voice deeper that his own. "Mr. Fredbear, Mr. Spring Bonnie!" He knocked very hard on the door, the sound echoed in the street. "I have a urgent package for you, It needs to be picked up quickly, please!" Even in the dark shade of the canopy, his huge smile seemed to glow in the darkness, making it seem even bigger. He knocked loudly once more, looking over his shoulder to check for anyone passing by.

"Coming! Don't leave!" a voice resonated from behind the door, It was deeper than my Dad's made up voice, but more real, yet there was a sound in it's voice that was almost, mechanical. Even over the rainfall, I could hear heavy, metal, fast paced foot falls on a hard floor. You could a hear the sound of the door handle turning, then the Purple man turned and looked at me one last time, his smile bigger than ever. Then took off running, faster than my little eyes could follow. Then the door swung open.

Thank you so much If you got this far, I'm probobly working on the next chapter as you read this. Just a reminder, please no inapropirote/rude language in the reviews, even If you do like it. Thank you again, Peoples of the Internet, and I will see you, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	2. I get Sung to By a Face Busting Bunny

Hello again people of the internet! I have written yet another chapter for the story. I would like to make it clear now, that I have no set length or special post day or anything like that, these chapters will take time and I'm only allowed a certain amount of time on the computer a day, so if I don't post anything for a while… It's probobly because either I'm working on a long chapter OR I am just being plain lazy. So don't think just because I have not posted anything for a while, I've given up on a story. I will eventually finish all of the stories I write even If it takes me a couple weeks or months or even maybe years! Now enough of my blabbering, On with the Story!

Chapter 2: I Get Sung to by a Face Busting Bunny

The door swung open, just barely missing catching the edge of my still very smelly basket. An extremly tall figure loomed over me, gold in color and some what fuzzy in texture. His face was so large all I could see was the bottom of his jaw. He looked left then right then down at me. He looked like a teddy bear, but a lot bigger, he was at least 7 and a half feet tall. If you counted his huge ears, he'd be almost eight.

Round, glossy, blue eyes illuminated both his and my face. He adorned a plastic purple bow tie and top hat that appeared to be permanently stuck to him. He held a smile on his face as he leaned over to pick me up. Thankfully, he removed the smelly basket from under me and replaced it with his suprisingly warm arms. To show my greatfulness I shown him my toothless smile. He gave a deep chuckle that made him vibrate unexpectdly, making me cry once again.

"No!" as soon as he figured out what I was doing, he started to flip out. "Uh, please stop crying! Please? Ugh!" He looked around shakely then quickly sped around through the door into a big room full of tables. "SPRING! Spring, I need you!" the bear yelled, trying to rock me back and forth to get me to calm down, but I was still upset, so I kept crying. "SPRING!" he bellowed once again. All of a sudden I heard more heavy foot falls and a golden bunny came running into the room, he held a guitar by the neck looking like he was about to smash someone's head in. Then the rabbit looked at me and dropped the guitar, letting it smash onto the floor.

He held his hands up in the air "Fred!? What did you do this time?!" he scolded him, stomping towards him very frustratedly. Fred looked at Spring then me, a look of worry struck across his face. All the comotion making me cry even louder.

"I have no idea, this kid was sitting out there on the steps in a trash can lid! I picked her up and laughed, then she started crying! Now help me make her stop crying, PLEASE!" Fred looked like he was gonna start crying too. The rabbit stood there for a minute then pointed to the ceiling and rushed over to grabbed his guitar. He took me out of Fred's arms and told him to get his microphone.

"Why do I-" Fred started to ask.

"JUST GET IT, DUDE!" to add to the force of his words he gave him a very good death stare. It made me feel like I wanted to crawl up into a ball in a corner and just stay there. He ran as fast as his metal legs could carry him and pulled the mic out of the stand and ran back to Spring who put me back in his arms. He re-tuned his guitar in seconds and started to play the beginning of a song I'de only heard once before, my Mother sang it to me the day I was born. Fred finally got the gist of what his friend was planning and started swaying to the beat, rocking me gently in the process. I begun to soften my crying and yelling, but I was still going strong. Then Fred begun to sing.

PLAY "TURTLES: SO HAPPY TOGETHER" (THANK YOU YOUR INTELLEGENCE!)

"Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, It's only right." I stopped crying completely, and Fred smiled down at me. He looked over at Spring who was smiling too. "To think about the girl you love and hold her tight, So happy together…"

"If I should call you up, invest a dime. And you say you belong to me and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be so very fine, so happy together." Then Spring and Fred sang together.

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life! When you're with me baby the skies will be blue, for all my life!" Spring decided to end the song there because I was now a little giggling ball of happiness, but Fred kept singing along to the beat.

"Me and you and you and me, no matter how they toss the-" He stopped to see Spring leaning on his guitar and he put on an embarassed smile with his golden cheeks glowing bright red.

"You done yet Fred?" Spring said, a funny smirk on his face. I giggled and looked a Fred once more, reaching my arms up in an effort to grab his face. He lifted me up closer and I was able to grab one of his teeth and his nose. I squeezed it and it made a high pitched honking sound. I did it again, proceeding to do it over and over again while I started into a laughing fit. I was very ocupied to this amazing thing, but I could hear uncontrolable snickering and giggling coming from Spring's direction. I looked over, still honking his nose, to see Spring knelt on the floor, one hand on his mouth the other on his guitar to keep from falling over. Fred looked over at him on the floor and took this as sign to gently grab my hands and make me stop. I saw the redness in Fred's face was brighter than ever. He held me in his left arm and tapped springs shoulder with the other. Spring looked up still snickering, to see Fred leaned over him with the same funny smirk on his face.

"You done yet Spring?" he automaticaly stood strait up like a soldier with his guitar at his side.

"Uh," he relaxed his stance. "Yeah, totally man." I giggled, and I seemed Fred couldn't resist it either, except he let out a full blown laugh. Then they both winced, thinking I would start crying again. But I didn't. Spring sighed and turned to the left only to have a piece of paper blow right into his face. Fred quickly realized that he left the door open and the wind and rain came blowing through into the building. Spring went over to the door and closed it, then looking very annoyed at the paper spun it around in his hand. His annoyed look turned to worry when he saw four words printed neatly on the front.

'To Fredbear and Spring Bonnie'


	3. My Dad is a Jerk

Sorry about making you wait until I made another chapter to find out what was on the paper guys. The chapter was already around 4 pages long, so you guys kind of got a treat, but I thought I'de leave it there to save around 2 whole more pages of typing. BTW, I don't know if you've noticed but I've written these 3 chapters within a matter of 2 days (Talk about a record people! Nah. :/). If I can finish this one around my bedtime tonight I can probobly squeeze in another chapter ,(And Squeeze Fred's Nose!) ,tommorow morning. Then the real waiting begins, so be glad you got these chapters so quickly! Any way hope you guys leave some nice reviews and let's, GET ON WITH THE STORY! :D

Chapter Three: My Dad Is Jerk

Spring cautioslly unfolded the piece of paper, Until readable words were completely visable on it.

" _Dear Beloved Animatronic Friends_ ," Spring began to read, Fred leaned next to him. " _You may or may not remember me, but I am a close, aquaintence, to you. This is my daughter, if you can't already tell. And I would like you to take care of her for me. If you chose not to , I don't particularly care. Throw her in a trash can for all I care, but if you do chose to take care of her, please know… She's to be treated just like any other member of the band, Take her to the parts and service if she's hurt, feed her plenty of Pizza and give her Soda whenever she's thirsty. But you must keep her out of sight! Or else she will be taken away by the staff or the police where they will tourture her! This means she's not allowed out in the daytime or while people are in the building. Keep her in the back room while you two are performing, to keep her safe. No one can hear her in there. Be nice to here and show her all the tricks you too have learned over the years! Now take good care of her. Always remember, KEEP HER OUT OF SIGHT FROM HUMANS!"_ The three of us stood in silence for a while, then finally Fredbear spoke up.

"Well, that was," he was at a loss for words.

"That was, cruel! Saying to throw her out, the nerve!" He clenched his fist tightly. "Why I oughta' get my guitar and smack him right in th-"

"Dude, kid here!" he gestured to me. Though I didn't understand what most of that ment, I just shrugged it off and began reaching for Fredbear's nose again. "No, …" Fred looked like he'd just remembered something. "Hey Spring,"

"What FB?" Spring looked at him.

"We never gave the munchkin a name, and the letter never mentions one. So, what name can you come up with?" It took him a minute to think, but he finally answered.

"How about Katie?" They both smiled, then looked to me. I was smiling along with them both.

Yeah, this was shorter than I wanted It to be, but I think It's pretty good. Remember to review and maybe give me some ideas for the story. I'de be happy to add them if I can. Just remember, I've got a set story line (No spoilers!) So I wont be able to add everyone's Ideas. But I'de love to hear them. And I' ll see you, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BU-BYE! :D


	4. I Meet the Rest of My Family

Hello again peoples of the Internet! It is me Arabian here (Which refers to the horse as a matter of fact!) and I am now working on probobly the last chapter for a while. I know I am just as disapointed as you are because I am loving this story, aren't you? Remember to leave a review and follow me for more of my stories, well for when I finish this one. Now enough typing this, Let's get on with the story!

Chapter 4: I Meet the Rest of my Family

It was around 8 years cense my appearance at the resturant and I now reside in the safe room of the building. This room is where I discovered the vents, me being able to crawl through them quietly enough to see the bands perform during the day time. Of course I had to still be quiet, but It was like I could actually be out during the day time. With my amazing discovery, I could finally see what It was like to be up on stage with dozens of children like me cheering your name. And yes there was two bands, one that was just Fred and Spring, and one that constisted of 4 other animatronics that I'de met shortly after my arrival. Freddy, who was supposedly my half-brother; Bonnie, who was Spring's son; Chica the chicken, who had no connections at all; and Foxy the pirate fox that only came on stage for special occasions, who resided in a separated part of the building called Pirate's Cove.

I'd been in the cove once, when I first met Foxy. Of course, being a baby at the time, I don't really remember it. I just remember Foxy leading me around, I was able to walk by then, and showing me everything in there. There was bright tropical coloured things painted all over the walls. And a boat jutted out of the wall, where the kids would walk up onto and pretend to be his crew. He picked me up, trying to avoid stabbing me in the side with his hook, and sat me on front end of the ship. My legs spreading around the front rail of the safety rope, keeping kids from falling into the real water pond that surrounded the boat. Even with the rope, he held my sides to make sure I didn't tip over. After a while, he pulled me down and continued to lead me around the cove. He showed me his "Captian's Quarter's" (I'm talking about the room on the ship, just for those people out there who might think otherwise!) which really was only his charging room. Then we went back down to the actually sandy floor (Jeez, now that I'm thinking about it. They must have spent a fortune on this place!) and he showed me a pirate chest were he said he kept his "Pirate Booty". (Again, this is talking about his treasure!) Only when he opened it, all that was In it was tokens and party souveniers. After playing with them for two and a half years, I'd really gotten bored of them. The most interesting part was his real, metal, deadly sharp cutlass, an object that he possessed but never performed with. None of us ever knew why he had it, not even Foxy himself knew of the purpose. But we never asked him about it, for if we did, he'd slice us in half. As for some reason he was like, the grand master of sword fighting.

Well Foxy wasn't the only other one, there was also Bonnie. I don't know how they called him Uncle Spring's son, 'cause the only thing they had in common was rabbit ears sticking out of the top of their heads. Bonnie was around the same height as him, but was a blue-ish purple color. Spring had a gray, metal acoustic guitar and Bonnie had a red and white, V shape electric guitar. Their eyes were different too, one had blue eyes like Fredbear's, and the other had a dark emerald color. He would perform with Freddy and Chica on stage, hourly switching out with Fred and Spring.

Chica is the other one that plays with Freddy's band. Her part was drums, once and a while switching out with Freddy to sing. She was a six and a half foot tall yellow chicken, which was ironic because she hates the color yellow. Chica usually wore a white bib around her neck that had the words "LETS EAT!" printed on it in pink and purple letters. Of course she was a wiz in the kitchen, each night making me a little personal pan pizza. No toppings, extra sauce, just how I like it. Every one she ever made me was like heaven smothered in cheese. She would take me out to dining area and sit me in a high chair taking a fork and knife and cutting it into little pieces big enough for me to chew. One day, a Mom supposedly left her son's sippy cup on one of the tables. Freddy saw it and gave it to Chica, thinking she could use it for one reason or another. After cleaning it in the sink, it dawned on her that she could use it for me. And till I got older, that's how I drank everything, in a little, green and blue sippy cup.

Last of all was Freddy Fazbear, he was made to be Fredbear's son. Like Spring and Bonnie though, they had no resemblance at all except that they were bears and that they both had those deep turquoise blue eyes. Freddy had the coloring closer to a normal bear, rather than being dandelion gold. He was a rich chesnut brown with a black bow tie and top hat. He was the head of the Fazbear band as well as the lead singer, but did play the drums when they needed Chica to sing.

As I got older, I started taking an interest in the things that they would do on stage. Freddy and Dad were the ones who taught me how to sing, I could sing in a baratone voice like them and also reach high notes that even Chica couldn't sing. The guitar was the one thing that I learned to play, with first Spring teaching me, to get me used to playing. Then once I could play some of the really hard songs with ease, Bonnie took over and taught me things that even his Dad couldn't do, on the count of him having an electric guitar. By the age of six I could sing and play songs like "Through the Fire and the Flames" and "Fury of the Storm" without even trying. I was a fast learner, able to know and remember what lyrics and what notes to play right before I had to play them.

When I really started to play the harder songs, Freddy would let me play with them after hours when they were practicing. I used Bonnie's extra guitar and would play bassist. I blended right into the songs, making me feel like I was one of the band. Sadly as sunrise came around, I had to return to my room.

Over the years I'd picked up a lot of things that people left there. Books, papers, pencils, shoes, clothes, Mp3 players and headphones, and a lot of other stuff. I used these things to keep me busy during the daytime when I wasn't watching the band through the vents. I became a pretty good drawer, making portrates of the bands on the stage. One day I had the urge to draw a man, one whom I'd forgotten over the years. A man with purple hair and a Trench coat with a huge pure white grin on his face. And a baseball cap on his head reading the words I'd finally understood, "FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER". I jumped back in shock, hitting my head on the wall behind me very hard. I reached for the back of my head with my hand, pulling it back to see blood spread across it. I checked my watch and saw that it read 11:58, two minutes before I could leave the room. I had to wait, I had to stay put, something that was very hard when you feel like someone just stabbed you in the back of the head and you feel blood running down your back. I jumped up holding the back of my head, and rested my other hand on the door knob. I counted every second, 23-24-25, 1:56-1:57-1:58-1:59. I swung open the door just as the owner locked the door and turned around.

I dashed to the stage, tears running down my face. As I sprinted through the doorway of the Dinning room, all six of them turned my way. I stopped in front of Fredbear and showed him my bloody hand, his face grew a look of concern as I turned around to show him the still bleeding split skin on the back of my head. Then I blacked out when I coalapsed onto the floor.

What will happen to Katie? Will she have to leave the safety of the reasturant? Find out in the next chapter! BU-BYE! :O


	5. I Think my Life is Normal

Welcome back, peoples of the Internet! I'm not gonna talk very long 'cause I know you're eager to find out what happened to Katie. I just wanted you guys and gals who are reading this to know that I'm thankful for you guys' nice reviews and Ideas. I know there aren't that many of them, but I greatly appreciate them. So thank you guys so much, and lets get moving to CHAPTER FIVE! :D

Chapter Five: I Think my Life is Normal

I awoke in the all too familiar place that I knew as the back room, the place where my animatronic friends went to be fixed and where I used to I hide out during the day. An assortment of tools and equipment were hung on two of the walls. Shelves of empty heads and other animatronic parts were placed on the other two. I was strapped to one of the six work tables, a small rolling desk was next to me. I saw that it was covered with scraps of metal and screws. I tried to sit up and saw someone's blue eyes light up in the charging station closest to the table.

"Katie, you're awake," Spring called to me. He unplugged a cord out of charging port on his leg, and walked over to me. "You sure gave us a scare with that crack on the back of your head. Luckily I was able to screw a plate on though, to keep that weird red oil from spilling everywhere." He undid my restraints, and I raised my hand to head. I felt around until I felt, screws? I moved my hand over more, a plate of metal covered the split. I sat up, wondering if this was the correct solution to this. But after seeing my family get it done over the years, I thought it was completely normal. I wasn't in any pain, though why was I strapped to the table?

Spring seemed to have read my thoughts, "Oh the restraints? Yeah you kept screaming and thrashing around when I was putting it on, dreadfully horrid to listen to…" He started to put away the contents on the cart.

I jumped off the table and looked at myself in the mirror on the wall, why it was there, I never knew. Nothing seemed different, same purple hair, same purple eyes, my shirt and pants dirty as usual. Splattered with a little blood, but okay.

I turned to help out Spring put away everything, but insisted that I go tell the others I was okay. I rested my hand on the doorknob, only for it to be open for me. I barely had time to react before two thick golden arms grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared the bolts out of us!" Fredbear yelled, rapping me tighter in his arms.

"Dad-you-re-suff-oca-ting-me," I managed to squeeze out.

"Wha-" he let me go and I was able to breath again. "Sorry, Katie. I was just," I saw a drop of oil run down his mask.

I grabbed him in a hug and he returned it. "It's alright Dad, I'm okay." He ran his hand through my purple hair.

"I-I-I-I was-s-s-s w-w-w-worried y-y-y-you woul-l-l-ldn't-t-t-t wake up-p-p-p." he said stuttering badly and more black tears running down his mask. I wiped the oil off his mask and grabbed his hands with mine.

"Dad," I said, lifting his chin so his blue eyes would meet my purple ones. "I'm alright, I'm perfectly fine." I smiled my bright white teeth at him and he chuckled deeply. I started to pretend cry and he laughed. Seeing my Dad happy and everyone relieved that I was okay, got me in a good mood, a singing mood.

I ran on stage and grabbed the extra microphone, then told Dad to get Spring. I picked up my guitar and strummed the first chords to a song I knew all of us knew.

PLAY JOAN JETT'S "I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL" (Thanks again Your Intellegence!)

At this moment, Fredbear dragged Spring out of the door by the arm. Spring looked at me playing the guitar on the stage and ran up onto the stage with me, grebbing his own guitar and beginning to play along with me. Everyone then proceeded to jump onto the stage and take their places. After everyone was set up, Spring, Bonnie, and I started with the opening chords again. Chica brought the beat and since Foxy didn't have an instrument, he blew on some noisemakers. I started to sing.

"Saw him standin' by the record machine, knew he must have been about seventeen."

Fredbear then took over, "The beat was goin' strong, playin' my favorite song."

Freddy decided it was his turn to sing, "An' I could tell it wouldn't be long, Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'" Everyone began to sing along with us.

"I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL! So put another dime in the jukebox baby! I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL! So come and take your time and dance with me!" I was so into the song, that I didn't even notice that the rest of the band had stopped playing.

"I LOVE ROCK AND RO-" I looked around to see that guys had stopped, then giggled embarassingly. I could feel my cheeks heat up, then everyone laughed. I joined right in with them. I thought of the one thing that this moment needed, I walked up to Fredbear and jumped up and honked his nose, suprising him in the process. When I landed, I heard a lot louder sound than I was used to. I was wondering what made the loud thunk and found the cause. I looked over to see Spring on his back laughing and clutching his stomach. I could see Fredbear's face turn bright red and he gave me a little smile.

After a while, Spring finaly stopped laughing and everyone was patting each other on the back and saying how everyone played really good. I heard my watch beeping and knew it was opening time. I said goodnight to the guys and joyfully skipped back to my room for the day.

Hey, so I bet you weren't expecting that to happen to Katie were you? I know that it was strange, but I have a whole story planned around this action. Just saying, I do plan on adding some of the bigger components of the game to this story (NO SPOILERS!), I just thought you'de like to know that. Thanks again for the nice reviews and everything, I'll try to get in a new chapter as soon as I can. So I guess I will see you, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	6. My Found-Day Party

Welcome back to The Hidden, It seems that the few people that are reading this really like it. So, I'll continue to do my best at this story. I wanted to say that If you guys and gals are interested in seeing my other FNAF fanfiction to say so in the reviews. I won't until you do so tell me before this is over, please. I won't be able to post it until I finish this story though, so tell me now and give me a heads up please! We'll enough of this, on with the story!

Chapter 6: My Found-Day Party

Lets skip the more horrific parts of my life here, I'm now 15 and have had most of my body replaced with animatronic parts. I stabbed myself in the eye with a fork, all Freddy's fault, installed a new high tech eye. I broke my arms and fingers, now I'm able to lift over 2,000 pounds. Ear infection in my right ear, got a radio frequencer built in. Fell down the basement steps, hello new Model 4; Mark 7; Speedster legs! Only bad part about all my new upgrades, I gotta charge myself up in the day time. 'Got Spring to install a charging port where I had that plate on the back of my head. The latest installment was my voicebox, yeah, don't sing "Fury of the Storm" for 6 hours strate. Not good for your vocal cords at all…

Now back to being 15, yeah, not my easiest year. But, today was going to be the day were all that changed, because today was my 16th birthday, or rather was my 16th Found-Day, as Dad called it. I already knew they were planning a suprise party for me like they do every year. The best presents they could ever really get for me was upgrades and data chips, but what I got that year were things I never could have imagined .

Spring had been in the back room a lot lately and wouldn't let me see what he was doing. It bothered me not being able to go in there, because he would let the others in. They'd always come out looking so happy and giddy, like they just got a puppy or something, but would never tell me why they were so happy.

After what seemed like hours, which it really was, closing time finally came around. I walked up to the door and as usual, I heard Fredbear saying to wait a little while more. So I sat back down on my makeshift bed, bags of old packing peanuts for pillows and my faded purple blanket spread out for me to lay on. I don't know why I did it, but I grabbed the blanket off the floor, shook the dirt off, and tied it around my neck, making a makeshift hood. I pulled it off my head and let it drape down my back. Then I heard Spring say something behind the door.

"Hey Katie, slide your Mp3 Player under the door!" he said. I chuckled while grabbing it and sliding it under the door. I could here someone pick it up, thanks to my awesome metallic ear, which amplifies quiet sounds and lowers the volume of louder sounds. It also can pick up radio signals, making me able to listen to music wherever there is a signal. Which is practically everywhere, It's so cool!

Then I heard shuffling behind the door and Dad said it was okay to come out now. I opened the door into the dark room, and the lights switched on. Everything was the way it usually was for my Found-Day. A two layer chocolate cake with peanut butter icing and neon purple icing (BTW, That is my favorite type of cake!) was on one of the tables, with 17 lit candles sticking out of the top of it, one extra for good luck. Different sized presents were scattered on another table wrapped in newspaper or torn up old wrapping paper taped together. Each one had a different name on it to say who it was from. All but the two tables were cleared out to create a makeshift dance floor with one of my favorite songs playing from the stage speakers.

 **Play "The Boys are Back in Town" Celtic Thunder Mythology Version. I think this is better than the original version.**

What I wasn't expecting though, was a six-foot tall, pure white, female, bear animatronic standing up in the middle of the room. It took me a second to realize that it had no endoskeleton. An empty suit, with a big bright purple bow tied around it's neck.

I had no words, nothing. I was just standing there in the doorway, my jaw practically on the floor, my eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

"So, do you like it?!" Spring asked, a smile spread across his face. His eyes were practically on their knees pleading for a response.

I closed my mouth so I wouldn't catch any flies in it and looked at Spring with amazement.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" I squeeled. I ran over and gave him a tight hug then went over to look at the suit. It was the most amazing thing that has ever been built. It was like Fredbear or Freddy's suit but snow white. It had a ponytail tied on the back of it's head that was streaked with purple and gold highlights, huge, round, white ears sticking out between the strands. A loose purple shirt with golden stripes and blue jeans covered it. It had bright purple eyes and a huge white grin on it's face.

"OMG! I can perform with you guys now! Can I try it on Dad?!" I asked hopefully. He looked at Spring and he nodded.

"Allright," Spring walked over to me and the suit. "I'll show you how to put it on, but after you see your other presents!" I looked over at the table with the little boxes, they seemed so unimportant compared to the suit. But they were from my only family, so I smiled and sat down. I grabbed the first present, a thin rectanglular one with Freddy's name on it. I unwrapped it to reveal a brand new drawing pad.

"Thanks Freddy, I've been needing a new one of these." He rolled his eyes and put on a frown, obviously he didn't want to get me anything because I still blamed him for my eye. He noticed me peeking at him in the corner of my eye and put on a genualy fake smile. I sat the pad on the table and picked up another present.

"Thank you Chica," it was a small one, only about the size of my thumb. It must have been a data chip of some kind. I unraveled it, seeing my guess was right. Inside the paper was a little memory card only the size of a dime.

"I know there's not much you can do with it here, but It's full of all sorts of recipes and cooking techniques." she explained. I opened the data chip slot cover next to my mechanical eye and slid the memory card in. Instantly, images and recipes for steaks, salads, pancakes, smoothies, and even things that I didn't know what they were, appeared on my optics screen.

"Wow, Thanks Chica!" I reached for another present, It had Fredbear's name on it. It was about as long as my hand and cylindrical. I unwrapped it to find one of his older microphones, but it was spray painted to match the color scheme of the suit.

"Cool! Thanks Dad," I smiled at him and he chuckled.

"No problem, it's got a matching stand too," he replied, pointing to a purple, white, and golden striped pole that was standing upright on the stage. Next to it I saw another present, it was a weird shape, but it was one I recognised.

"Oh, you didn't!" I leaped up from the chair and grabbed the gift off the stage.

Bonnie put his hands on his hips."Wonder when you'de notice, Katie. 'Welcome." With one tear of the paper, I revealed a brand new guitar, painted to again match the suit.

"AAHHH!" I squeeled happily, making everyone wince. "This is the best Birthday EVER!" I ran up to Bonnie and gave him a hug too, smacking his back with the guitar. "Sorry, Bonnie! I'm just- AHH!" I jumped up and down in the air like a little eight year old.

"Wow," he said rubbing his backside. "We didn't realize you'de be this excited."

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to spend the day with you guys! I've got my own instruments now! This is AWESOME!" I threw my arms up in the air like this should have been obvious.

"Hey Lassy," said Foxy gestured to the table with his hook. "You've still gotta present to open."

"Foxy, maybe she's-" Fredbear started.

"Oh go walk the plank Fred, she's old enough!" he changed his line of vision to me. "Get your hindquarters over here and open your present lass." I put the guitar back on the stage and walked back to the table, picking the package up with caution.

"Why ya' doin' that lass? It's not a bomb! Open it!" The present was about as big as me, being long and thin. I remembered the trip to Foxy's cove and him showing me his most prized possesion, the one item he never performed with. I slowly ripped off the paper to reveal a deadly sharp blade, with a leather grip handle. I held it up to my head, it was a cutlass in absolute perfect condition.

"I've been savin' it since you were a wee one. Made it just for you, Katie." I flipped the sword in my hand, it falling perfectly into my hand grip. My shiny silver reflection in the blade glowed purple with the light of my mechanical eye.

"Woah, this is nice Foxy. But why? I'm gonna be on stage with Fredbear and Spring," I asked him.

"Actually Katie, we've got this already planned out, so you'll be working on the stage and with Foxy. While me and Spring are in the backroom for the band switch out, you'll be over in Pirate's Cove with Foxy." said Fredbear, obviously not impressed by the fact that I got a deadly weapon for my sixteenth birthday.

"Yar Katie, and I'll be teachin' ye how to use it too," announced Foxy, quite impressed with himself. "It'll be perfect for the performance, they'll be thinkin' we be usin' those plastic fakes." He put his arm around me and waved his own cutlass in the air. "Think lassy, me and you, on the Jolly Roger, battling with our mighty swords." He backed off and took a defencive stance, pointing his cutlass at me.

"Uh, not to like, the death right?" I chuckled worriedly. Fredbear pushed Foxy's blade to the floor with hand.

"Definently not to the death, right Foxy?" a slight growl in his voice.

"O' course Fred," he yelped. "Never would I hurt your lass!" he sheathed his cutlass in his waist holster.

"Phew, okay. Little worried there, but I'm all good now." I wiped my forehead with my sleeve. Then I heard my watch beep, _Ah man!_ I thought.

"Oh, seems like it's opening time once again."

"Here," Spring placed a chip in my hand, closing my fingers around it. "Take this Katie, It'll show you how to operate the suit, guess we'll see you in a bit." I nodded and quickly placed the chip in the slot next to Chica's card. I dragged the suit down the hallway to my room and begun to put it on.


	7. Good Times and Bad Memories

Hello people of the internet! I am so sorry that this took me so long to post! This chapter is like one of the longest ones I've written so far, hopefully this will make up for me not writing for so long. Also, for the people who I can't message, I have just posted the first chapter of another story I'm starting called "One Destiny". It's another FNAF fanfiction, I'll probably be doing a lot of those. Please If you have chance to check it out. Now enough of this, ON WITH THE STORY! :)

Chapter 7: Good Times and Bad Memories

I pulled the suit into my room and accessed the files in the chip that Spring gave me. The gist of it was that my arms and legs were already ready and operational to be hooked into the suit's gears and gizmos, while protecting my not so mechanical parts from getting scratched and/or broken, and putting it on was as simple as just slipping each section of the suit on.

I started with the hands and arms, sliding them on like a pair of gloves, big, stiff, metal gloves. They fit perfectly around my arms, well that should have been obvious, being that they were made for me. I put on the torso and the legs, then wearing the feet like big clown shoes. Lastly was the head, I picked it up of of the floor and looked into It's purple eyes. It felt like staring into a mirror. I flipped it around and slid mask over my head, staring into the darkness behind the eyes until a blue tinted screen appeared inches from my eyes. It projected my room, as if I was staring right through the mask.

Then I heard a series of loud clicking noises, I lifted up my arms to see that the suit's joints had automatically linked together. It gave off the appearance that I really was an endoskeleton in an animatronic suit. As I moved I heard the familiar sound of gears clanking, but it was weird hearing it _everywhere_.

I took a step forward and found the weight of the suit pulling me face first into a conversation with the floor.

"Oooww!" I yelled at the black and white tile, it must have been giving me the silent treatment, because it didn't yell back. I got my arms under me and carefully lifted me and the 300 pound hunk of fuzz covered metal upwards until I was standing again. I balanced my weight and took another step forward, stumbling but not falling. I walked about 15 paces around the room until I got that I could walk like I normally would.

I took a deep breath, calming my anxiety and my fears. I walked to the door and put my hand on the door knob. You know how you have that little voice in the back of your head that usually keeps you from doing stupid stuff? Well mine was having a complete spaz attack.

 _Why the heck are you doing this?! What if somebody catches you?! What if you do something stupid like fall off the stage?! What if you see your Dad?!_ That last one confused me, I couldn't remember my real Dad. I lost that memory when I had that plate put in. I remembered something purple and a bright white smile and that was it. I had a picture lying around here somewhere, but I made Fredbear hid for me. I didn't ever want to remember that drawing. Though there was something on there that was stabbing at the back of my head, something I had written. I shook it out of my head and took another deep breath, clearing my thoughts. Then I opened the door into the light of day.

I raised my hand to block out the light from my eyes. After they adjusted, I looked around the hallway. I turned around and closed the door before I forgot and walked into the party room. Everything looked so different yet also familiar. The walls and tables were bathed in golden sunlight. I looked towards the windows, _The sun._ I saw the most beautiful sight in the world, white clouds painted on a blue and orange sky. The once dull and lifeless shopping center was filled with real people and colorful boxes on wheels, _cars_ the guys called them.

A familiar voice called to me from the stage. Fredbear and Spring smiled at me with their instruments in hand. Dad waved his hand, beckoning me to the stage. I smiled and raced towards them, literally jumping onto the two and a half foot tall stage. My momentum along with my weight sent me flying into the back wall. Thanks to the suit though, the impact wasn't as hard as it should have been. It basically felt like hitting a piece of concrete with your bare hand for no reason at all. I stumbled back, slightly dazed but shook my myself to get my head back in order.

"Ow," Spring winced.

"Yeah, you alright sweetheart?" Fred put a hand on my shoulder. I picked up my guitar and shrugged it off.

"No it's alright, I'm okay," my lips and the suit's jaw moved in unison. I tuned my guitar and plugged in my microphone, I did the old "One-Two-Three-Check-Check" to make sure it was working alright. This new voice over the speakers brought the eyes of a couple of employee's I hadn't noticed at first, staring into mine.

"Hey," one tapped on the shoulder of another person with chestnut brown hair who was mopping the floor. "Who's that white bear animatronic?" The man didn't even look up and seemed like I was no concern to him.

"Don't know, Don't care. I'm only here to clean up after those snotty kids." he stood up his mop in a blue bucket full of water then pulled out a rag and a bottle of Clean-Ex and began to wipe down a table. He glanced up at me and his eyes grew wide, a familiar bright white grin crept onto his face. His hair and eyes flickered back and forth from brown to a shade of purple, the same shade as mine.

A shock of pain ran through me, an image flashed before my eyes. I was a baby looking up at the face of a man, a man that looked just like the one that was standing before me. With a flash of bright white, I was brought back to the stage. I reeled back from the pain shooting from the back of my neck, making me drop my guitar and bringing me back to the floor. I gasped for air and let out a ear piercing, mechanical screech.

"Katie!" they both yelled. Spring and Fredbear ran to my side and held me upright. I clutched my head and did another groan.

"Are you alright Katie? Please say you are," Fredbear had the same expression he had the night I got the plate. I rubbed my head, the pain slowly receding. I looked up, reassuring them both that I was alright. They helped bring me back to my feet. My gaze immediately locked onto the man, my smile fading into a scowl.

He mumbled under his breath so that normally a regular person couldn't hear him. But I was in no way a normal person.

"So" he whispered. "Thats what they've done with you… Lovely," his grin grew bigger than ever. For a moment we both just stood there staring at each other, but Spring waved his hand over my eyes making me lose focus.

"Hey, your hard drive acting up?" I broke my stare away from him and looked at Spring with a smile.

"No, I'm okay," I told him. "Just revisiting some old memories…" He shrugged and started messing with his guitar. I looked at Fred and I could tell that he knew what was wrong. He had a look of utter concern with a hint of worry on his face. He gave me a sympathetic smile and I walked over to him. A tear ran down my face as I wrapped my thick arms around him. He returned the hug and I wiped the oil off my cheeks, making black streaks on my hands.

"I love you Katie, I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"It's not your fault. I love you too Dad," I whispered back. We let each other go and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. He nodded and turned back around to finish prepping for today's show. I returned back to my post and tested my guitar by playing a sick guitar solo. When I was finished, the animatronics along with the staff clapped and cheered. I giggled and did a silly bow. Spring patted me on the back.

"We've taught you well little one," I chuckled and strummed my guitar.

"I'm not very little anymore, Spring. So..." I sat down on the edge of the stage. "what _do_ you guys do when you're out, but not on the stage? 'Cause I've seen you guys walk off the stage but not into the back room." I asked him.

"Well Kaite," he answered, taking a seat next to me. "Usually we go around and interact with the kids. Meaning that we go around and talk to them and we'll sing happy birthday a couple times. It might sound boring but It's really fun, meeting all the new people along with seeing the kids who've been here before."

"Is it fun, I mean do you guys like to do it?" Spring opened a compartment in his arm and pulled out a screwdriver, then began to tighten the screws in his fingers.

"It has It's good days, I has It's bad days. Some days we can get through the day with almost no temper tantrums and a couple pizza stains from the younger kids. Others, well, lets hope this isn't one of those days…" I thought about that for a second, but my train of thought was lost when my stomach rumbled.

"Oh man, I forgot to eat breakfast. I better go see Chica," I hopped off the edge of the stage and headed for the kitchen door.

"Don't be too long, we've got to start in about ten minutes!" Spring called from the stage. I spun around and moon walked to the door.

"I won't be long, just gonna eat a 12 slice!" I laughed.

"What?" he called, but I was already through the door.

As soon as I walked in the room, the aroma of freshly baked pizza filled my nostrils. I took a deep breath in and did a mental _aahhh._ Then I heard the sound of a rolling pin hitting the counter top. Chica was standing over a half flattened pile of Pizza dough, so intuned with her work that she didn't even notice me come in. She flattened out the dough pretty good and then began to do that pizza tossing thing that I never learned how to do without getting a face full of dough and flour. She tossed it up into the air and I took this as an opportunity. Before it landed in her hands again, I yelled "Chica!" For a split second, she turned her surprised face towards my giggling one. Also in that split second, she got a face full of pizza dough.

"Katie! Not cool!" she scolded. Chica started to pull the white and tan goop off of her head and wiped the sticky flour off her beak.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I just couldn't help myself," I laughed. "Now lets get you cleaned up." I grabbed a damp rag and started to wipe her off. In a few minutes she was back to being a squeaky clean chicken. "Hey tell you what," I started.

"Whaty?" She grabbed another blob of dough from a ceramic bowl and began to roll it out.

"If you make me one of your personal pizzas for Breakfast, I'll get a couple pies in the oven. How about it?" She stopped to think for a second then turned towards me with a smirk.

"If you can get 20 in the oven, I'll whip you up my two minute Personal Pie. Allright?"

"Okay, but you're tossin'" I reached down and turned my speedsters from normal to ultra. Chica got into position and so did I.

"Okay, ready," she said.

"Really, you think you're ever gonna be ready..." I turned on my radio to a station with a pretty cool song on.

 **Play Celldweller's Lucky One, do you get it? Btw, thanks again Your Intelligence!**

"For Kaite?" I immediately started to zoom around the kitchen, rolling dough, tossing it to Chica, slapping some sauce and cheese on, and chucking it in the oven. We did it twenty times in a row, no mistakes, no messes, absolute perfection. After about 5 minutes, the last pizza was in the oven. I stood in amazement, my auto cooling systems were working double time to cool down my arms and legs, but It was done. I took a couple deep breaths to keep from passing out and I could hear Chica's cooling system overheating.

"Watch-ch-ch Ch-Ch-Chica, You'll-l-l-l burn out-t-t your-r-r c-c-cooling system-m-m." _Crud,_ I thought. "Oh-h n-no," My voice was mechanical sounding and baritone low, it returned back to It's original tone.

Now to clear some things up. See, they had to specially make my voice box because of my weirdly toned voice. The closest match they could get was Freddy's voice box rewired at a higher octave. So Spring re-tuned one of his back ups to match my voice, he also made it as less mechanical sounding as possible. But that required some human vocal cord research and a couple of hours of wiring the cords to project the sound through the box. Couldn't eat for a week, but what can you do?

But yeah, now my voice box was broken and on the worst possible day too. I did a mental rage scream and took a deep breath. _If anything were to go wrong today, It would have to be something stupid like this. Not cool…_ I really wanted to punch something right now, but then I heard Chica's voice.

"Katie, you in there?" she waved her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked and returned to reality. "Katie, your pizza is done." I looked over to one of the counters to see a little 7 inch pizza on a paper plate. No toppings, extra sauce, just how I like it.

"That was fast, Thanks Chica," I picked up the plate and headed towards the door.

"No, thank you! That was the fastest pizza prep we've ever done!" she patted the side of the oven and wiped her hand on the purple apron around her waist.

"Allright, I better get out there before Spring has a gyro misalignment." I open the door and smiled back at her. She put on the best smile she could with her plastic, orange beak and waved goodbye. I waved back and stepped outside.

I squinted to get my eyes adjusted to the bright light. When I could look around without frying my eyeballs, I noticed a group or two waiting outside the door. They looked excited and happy to be here and that made me perk up. I walked to one of the tables and sat down with my pizza and picked it up, then realizing that I couldn't eat with the mask on. I mean I could, but I'd be a lot easier to eat with it off. I yelled to Spring on the stage. "Hey, I gotta go you-know-where, Okay?"

He waved his hand to shoo me off and I walked back to my room. One of the staff saw me walking off and grabbed my free hand.

"Oh no you don't, you get back on the stage, who ever you are." I pulled my arm out of his grip and took a step back.

"No way dude, step off." I continued to walk towards my room and I could hear him talking to another person.

"There is something wrong with that new animatronic, she was acting fine a minute ago. Some body must have been messing with her programing while she was in the kitchen. Wait, why was she in there? And why did she have a pizza in her hand?"

"I don't know, but we should check her out," Then soft footfalls began to follow me, I speed up my pace and sped around the corner,ducking behind a doorway. I crouched behind one of the tables and waited silently. I heard them walk past the doorway and down the hall. Then they came back up through stopping next to the door.

"Man, where did she go? She couldn't have just disappeared like that," he stomped his foot on the tile.

"Come on let's check the rooms in case she wandered into one of them." They began walking into a room, thankfully not mine. I let out a silent sigh and moved as quietly and as quickly as I could out the door and into my room. Silently shutting the door behind me. I ate my Pizza and turned on my ear radio again. The station was playing another favorite.

 **Play Celtic Thunder's "Still Haven't found what I'm looking for" I love their remakes of songs like this.**

I finished eating and managed to temporarily fix my voice box. I crept towards the door, leaning down to see if there was any feet behind the door. Being extra careful, I turned off my music and listened closely, Nothing. I slowly opened the door and tiptoed out. I kept my eye out for anything that decided to move, but nothing. Not music, no foot steps from the party rooms, not even my own breathing. I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck and spun around to see a little girl standing behind me. _How did I not hear her? How did she even get in here, it's not opening time yet._ The girl was wearing a black and white striped dress with little black shoes. She had gray stringy hair and her cheeks and lips were painted bright red, making her look like one of those old ceramic dolls I heard people talk about. She smiled, then disappeared into thin air. I shook my head, thinking it was a figment of my imagination. Then I kept walking down the hall, wondering who that little girl was. I walked into the party room, It was a couple minutes till opening time and children, teenagers, and parents were line up around the block. I gazed through the crowd looking at all the different people, some people I recognized, others I'd never seen before. All the staff and the animatronics were rushing around to get last minute things done. I walked up to the stage and climbed on to it, picked up my guitar and set up my microphone. Other wise I was ready to go, I couldn't think of anything else to do so I just stood there and swung my guitar back and forth. I checked the clock on my visual screen and It was thirty second till those doors swung open and people flooded in. I got into position and counted down the seconds, 15-14-13-12, 5-4-3-2-1-0. Two people in black suits went over and swiftly opened the doors, kids trampled their parents as they rushed through the doors. Parents were scolding kids to act sensible and to calm down. All the children ran up to the stage, some looked like they just drank 15 gallons of soda, others calmly looked at me with either happiness or confusion, wondering who I was. I put on a smile and laughed over looking the dozens kids and parents surrounding the stage. Spring and Fredbear looked at me with the same humored smile.

"This is how It's like every day!" he yelled at me over the crowd.

Spring pointed to one of his ears, "Yeah, 'have to rework these things after every performance!"

A loud voice bellowed from the loudspeakers making me flinch. It was clearly the owner of the restaurant, but I thought it was Fredbear for a second. His voice was based off the owner, but his didn't have that mechanical tone to it.

"Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner! A magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life!" The multi colored lights illuminated us and the stage, the Fred and Spring waved to the kids so I followed. "Say hello to Today's opening band, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie! Wait- what's this? A new Animatronic? Well Kids let's give-" he paused. "-Katie? Really? Well let's give _Katie_ a welcome cheer!" Kids all throughout the room cheered and said hello and welcome and stuff like that. "Now let's let the band introduce themselves so they can start playing, right guys?!"

"Yeah!" We all yelled with enthusiasm.

"Hey boys and Girls, I'm Fredbear, the head of this band." He gestured his hand to me. "This is my daughter Katie, Freddy's sister. She'll be joining with me with singing and playing guitar with Spring."

"Yeah, she's the best guitar player on the block, next to me of course." This brought some laughs from the older kids. "Well say something Katie!"

"Well I was planning to, Hey kids I'm Katie and I'm gonna love playing for all of you today! Watch out for me in the Cove later with Foxy, It'll be quite a swashbucklin' day!" I said in my best pirate accent, I couldn't see him, but I could tell that Foxy was banging his head off the wall after that one. "Now come on band, let's play a song for these guys!" I strummed my guitar making sound blast out of the amps.

"Let's Go!" yelled Fredbear.

 **Play The Proclaimers' "500 Miles" Hey it's old, but good!**

Spring and me started playing, then Dad sang. "When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets up next to you."

Then it was my turn to sing, "When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I know gonna be the man who goes along with you." Parents just stood there with their mouths open, aweing at my singing talent. Kids cheered louder, even the parents started to clap.

Fredbear's turn again, he had to kinda change it up to be more kid friendly, "When I'm eatin', welI know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's eating there with you."

"And if I haver, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you."

All three of us sang together, "But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door." The crowd was louder than ever, louder than I'd ever heard them in my many years of watching from the vents. FRed and Spring looked at me with giddy smiles and I could tell they were thinking the same thing. Everyone was cheering, parents, kids, the staff, even the chefs had come out to watch the performance. It was the greatest performance I'd ever witnessed, and it was even more awesome to be apart of it.

"When I'm workin', well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's workin' hard for you."

"And when the money, comes in for the work I do I'll pass almost every penny onto you."

"When I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you."

"And If we grow old, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you."

"But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five Hundred more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door." (Then there was the five hundred miles of Dah-Dah-Da-Dahs which I won't write out.)

"When I'm lonely, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you."

"And when I'm dreamin, yes I know I'm gonna dream, I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you."

"When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you."

"When I come home, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you. I'm gonna be the man who's coming home, with you"

"But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door." (Then more Dah-Dah-Da-Dahs.) "And I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door." We ended it with those last few chords and the crowd roared, It was like we were the hottest band on the charts, like we were super stars. All because I was in the band, but I wasn't the only one who was good. I had learned everything I had just done from the two people standing next to me. but they would never know, they would only think that I was programed to be that good. We bowed and the crowd clapped and cheered, yelled and whistled, stomped their feet and jumped up and down.

"That was Five Hundred Miles, Thank you for being our best crowd ever!" Fred yelled, barely audible over the crowd.

"Thank you people of Caria City!" Spring yelled.

"Thanks guys, you just made my first performance my favorite!" I waved to the crowd, leaning down to high five the kids at the edge of the stage. We took one last bow and headed to the back room.

Once we got back there I started to fix up my guitar, both of them staring at me, their jaws dropped.

"That," Spring started. "Was the best performance ever!"

"I've never seen the crowd that excited!" Fred squealed. "They loved you Katie! If you keep performing like that, we'll put this place on the map!"

"Hey," I slung my arms over both their shoulders. "I wasn't the only one up there, you guys were the bomb! Besides, I learned everything from you guys! If it weren't for you I never would have been able to anything I can do today. Thanks guys." I pulled them into a hug. Spring gave me a noogie and I high fived both of them.

I sat down on one of the chairs and pulled off my mask, wiping the sweat off my face. I knew this was one of the only breaks I'd get for the day so I made it last. I took a quick nap, waiting for the other band to finish their song, then It was off to the Cove.


	8. Another Aplology and Shout Out!

Hey guys, now before you go all gorilla on me for not posting chapters for so long, to be honest, I've just gotten bored of my stories. I've tried my best to work on them every now and then, but I've just got what most people would call a writing block. Nowadays I've been reading other people's fanfictions. Do me a favor and look into my favorite authors and stories and go check them out, they are really good stories written by really good people. I know they'd love you guys leaving nice reviews and following them for even more amazing stories. Please go do that for me, I know they'd appreciate some love for their stories. Thank you Xx Peacegirl02 xX, Ashana, KudleyFan93, One Fandom Is Not Enough, SharklordX, Freelancer Josiah, and Your Intelligence for all of the amazing stories. I look to guys like you for inspiration and Ideas, for knowledge and experience, and just to read a great story. Thank you guys for all of the great stories and keep making great ones for all of your fans (especially me!) to read.

Yeah, I'm sorry that this is not a real chapter, but I'm gonna try and do one soon. Please forgive me for being a complete lazy butt and not posting any chapters, but I'll probably get a chapter in next week because of vacation! Yeah! Not saying where, but It's gonna be awesome! But not exactly the part where I sit in the car for 5 hours. But that does give me a chance to write down some chapters and type them up! So I turned something that is usually very boring and makes my legs fall asleep, into something where I can be creative, but my legs will still probably fall asleep. So I should see you in a couple days, maybe monday, tuesday. Until then, thank you for your constant support and awesome reviews and go check out all those other stories. Thanks guys! :)


	9. Return to the Pirate's Cove

_**One day, the great, amazing, and talented writer we all know as Arabian4272, was sitting at her kitchen table reading other people's amazing stories on fanfiction. She jumped back at the startling sight of the door being kicked open by a large mechanical foot. In the doorway stood the greatest character of her imagination, Katie, in all her animatronic, cyborg glory. Her purple hood waving in the cold autumn breeze, she walked over to Arabian, looking down at her with a scowl. Her metal hands curled around Arabian's sides as she heaved her over her shoulder, dragging her down to the old desktop in the basement. Arabian screamed and cried in protest, but Katie's movements never once faltered, along with her cold, angered expression. She threw her down in the swivel chair making it screech with her weight. Arabian looked up at Katie, her eyes filled with fright and confusion.**_

" _ **Look," Katie said sternly, her voicebox giving off that mechanical whirring sound. "There are a lot of good people reading your story and they have waited long enough for another chapter." She put her hands on her hips, pulling down her hood to reveal her dark purple hair and her glowing mechanical eye. Arabian just sat there wondering if she should even breath in her presence.**_

" _ **What should I-" Arabian stuttered worriedly. She scoffed and shook her head back and forth.**_

" _ **Just move," she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair, then plopping herself down, making the chair give off an ear splitting choir of creaks andnsqueaks. Arabian covered her ears but Katie seemed unaffected by the sound. She fired up the computer and put in her password.**_ **How does she know my password?** _**she thought to herself.**_

 _ **Katie seemed to read her thoughts. "You use the same exact password for practically everything, It's not that hard to figure it out..." she trailed off, beginning to fire up the search engine. She opened up Google docs and and Arabian realized what she wanted her to do. Katie looked at her nodding her head in understandment and rolled her eyes. She stood up and gestured to the screen, "Now do you get it?" she nodded shyly and sat herself down in the chair, beginning to type the next chapter of the story.**_

And that's where I am now. So, what do you guys think of my 3rd person short? I'd like to know in case you'd like any future stories in third person. Now, I really am sorry about the wait for this chapter, I think I'v finally got over my writer's block and am gonna try to write this. Also, I think you guys need a reminder, please give me some Ideas. I've had two so far, seriously, two. Give me some ideas, please! I want to know what you guys would like to see in the next few chapters. But for now lets read!

Chapter 8: Return to the Pirate's Cove!

After about 5 minutes of taking a well deserved nap, I slipped my mask back on and headed out knowing that it was to finally time to see the cove again. My cutlass was placed at my side, banging against my leg. I wiped the mask's fake hair off of the optics and over my ear, as usual, and stepped outside the doorway. As soon as I walked into the main room though, a shiver ran down my spine making my eye hurt. Don't ask why, but whenever I get that creepy feeling like something bad is gonna happen, my mechanical eye hurts and I never got to figure out why.

I decided that it was just the fact that I was going back into the cove after so long. Foxy never let anybody in the cove, we liked to think of it as his bedroom or something. I had the safe room, Bonnie had the closet, Chica had the Kitchen, Fredbear had the stage, Spring had the main lobby, Foxy had his cove, and Freddy likes to hang out in the bathrooms. I don't know what goes through his head sometimes…

I walked over took a deep breath and called to Foxy from outside the purple starred curtain, "Hey Foxy! It alright if I come in?" I waited for a response and looked around the room. I jumped when he said to come in. I slowly pushed aside the curtains and stepped through, greeted after so long by the sweet smell of saltwater. I took another deep breath and sighed, my sinuses cleared up instantly. "That smells so nice Foxy. It's nice to be back at the cove." I looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly a red figure dressed in a long pirate's coat, yelled from a rope hanging from the side of the mast. He jumped off and swung around, landing on the deck of his beloved Jolly Rodger. "Come aboard lassy!" he called. "We've got to get ye ready for the performance!"

I ran up the gangplank and jumped on the deck making it creak under my weight.

"Carefull lass, don't need to hurt yourself, especially because Fred o'er there will have me head!"

"Sorry Foxy, I'll be sure to be more careful." I leaned against the mast. "So when are we gonna practice for the show?"

"Now I believe in learning on the go, soooo," He pulled his cutlass out of his holster. "Ready, set, GO!" As soon as he swung, I pulled my one sword out faster than I ever thought I could and blocked his strike. We clashed back and forth for a minute before he drew back with the cutlass as if to slice me in half. I tilted my sword and charged, blocking his strike and forcing his back onto the deck. I held my sword down to his neck breathing hard, Foxy's cooling systems were working double time as well as mine. We both smiled and laughed, I thrusted out my hand out to him and he took it to get off the ground.

"That thar," he paused. "Be the best time I've had in years! You're better than I thought you'd be lass! Great work!" I blushed and put on a small smile, rubbing my plate.

"I certainly wasn't as good as you were Foxy," we sheathed our swords and I could feel my face getting slightly red.

"Thanks lass, but you really were the best pirate there," He says a matter of factly.

"Thanks too Foxy," I walk over to the curtain shrouding the cove and peek outside. Dozens of kids are waiting to get inside the legendary Pirate's Cove, yelling for him to come out and play with them. "Man Foxy, are there usually this many kids out there?" He looked over my way and I pointed to the curtain.

"Aye, there normally be about a classroom full of the little youngsters."

"What's a classroom?" I asked. He readjusted his tripod hat and began to explain, then stopped and looked like he had just thought of something. "Oh Kraken, (He's a pirate so he does swear sometimes, but since I dislike swearing, I made up one of those substitute words for him to use in times like this.) I almost forgot!" He ran of to his charging room and came back a few minutes later with something behind his back.

I put my hands on my hips and formed a smirk on my face, "What are you up to now Foxy?"

"Just close those big beautiful purple eyes for me, alright lass?" I huffed as I shut my eyes and waited for him to do whatever he was gonna do. "No peakin' ye hear!"

"Ye hears, don't worry Foxy." He slid something over my mechanical ears, most likely a pirates hat. And also something onto my wrist and around my neck, now that I wasn't so sure of. I heard him step back and he told me to open my eyes. My pirates hat guess was right after all, it was a deep purple tripod hat with a golden feather with white streaks hung off the side. I looked down at my wrist to see a glimmering pearl bracelet with green and blue marble beads and real seashell charms. The item around my neck was of course a necklace, made to match the bracelet.

"Foxy! Thank you! They're beautiful, how on earth did you get these?"

"Yer' welcome lassie, there was this little girl and her mother from out of town, another state! They came all the way here because the little girl just loved pirates and had seen advertisements for the place with the Pirate's Cove." He waved his hands around the room. "She be the darn near prettiest li'l one ye ever did see, and her mother wasn't half bad either." He elbowed me, but I was confused. Unlike normal people, I didn't get to have the famous "talk". That's one thing that I was glad about getting dropped here by my psycho Father.

"But to make a long story short," Foxy continued. "Yer bracelets used to belong to them, the bracelet belonged to the li'l one and the necklace was her Mum's. The lass had brung her li'l one in here to play and didn't want to break them, so they intrusted me to care for them. I had stuck them in my quarters for the time being. They stayed for a couple of hours and when they were done forgot to get back them back. I ran after them as they walked out the door, but by the time I had noticed they were gone, they were already out the door and on their way home." He looked sadly at the beads, his accent strangely disappeared. "I kept them In case they ever came back, but no such luck..." A black tear ran down his face, I didn't know why though, it wasn't like he had that deep a connection with the girl and her mother. Or did he?

He wiped the black streaks off his face and cheered himself up a bit and brought beck his irish accent. "Well enough of all this sad malarkey, let's get out there and give them the show they be waiting for. Oh lass, climb the mast to the crow's nest, I have the perfect entrance for you. When I point at ye, swing down on the red marked rope like I did earlier. The kiddies 'll love it!" I nodded and climbed up the mast, Foxy went down to the curtain and grabbed it ready to throw them open. "Ye be ready lass?" he yelled up at me excitedly. I steadied myself on the small platform and grabbed the rope with the red tape marks.

"I be ready Foxy, let 'er loose!" I yelled back, surprising myself with my new found accent. He threw open the curtains to hear screams, but not of joy. Of fear. Foxy's face turned immediately to a mix of worry, concern, and fear. A face I had never seen him make. Foxy jumped off the stage and ran out of the cove. I swung down on the rope and made my way to the curtains. On the show stage, four older boys stood in shock as a younger boy was obviously shoved in Dad's mouth and he was crushing him. He loudly mumbled, unable to speak clearly with the injured boy hanging out the front of his mask. Foxy had his cutlass out and trying to pry his mouth open.

"Katie get o'er here and help a lad out please!" Foxy yelled in concern. I ran over to Dad and told foxy to step back. I took my arms and tried to pull his mouth open, but my suit just then decided that it was gonna lock up. I had no choice, I pulled off the suit, exposing my true self and tried again. This time I opened it just enough for the kid to fall and almost crash to the ground if not for Foxy catching him.

Parents and staff stood dazed and shocked at the display that was in front of the them. A kid who had just gotten his head crushed by now deactivated, broken jawed Fredbear, a Fox Pirate holding the injured kid who was covering in head to toe with blood and motor oil, and a cyborg bear girl thing panting on the stage from heroically prying the bear's mouth open.

I looked back to see people with fear stricken faces looking back at me and the grotesque display next to me. Without thinking I ran off the stage, leaving the suit and the scene on the stage to go to the safe room. I slammed the door behind me and sat down on the floor, then began to cry my eyes out. Then somebody banged on the door loudly.

A man yelled from the other side, "Open up! Caria City Police Department!"

Bum-Bum-BUM! How will she get out of this one? Remember to please for the love of the Fan-fiction God, review and give me some ideas or suggestions for the upcoming chapters and/or stories! Thank you everybody for reading and I will see you, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Bu-Bye! :D


	10. Brand New Poll!

Hey Guys! I have just posted a poll on my profile that I would like all my readers to check out. I can't decide which story I want to do the next chapter for so I'll let you guys decide for me! Bring out the noise makers, string up the streamers, and lets celebrate for the first poll! :D


	11. Important Announcement

Um hey guys, uh, gods this is hard. Look, um. I gotta tell you, I really appreciate you guys reading my stories and all that, don't get me wrong. But, *deep breath*, I'm talking down One Destiny, along with the poll. I've kept it up for longer than a week now, and I wish I could have gotten more votes than the traffic stats and views reflect, but since I've put it the story up, It's just seemed to be on the bottom of the pile, you know? And It's practically never had hype. Not saying that I don't love the people who do read it, but, yeah… I know I said that I would never cancel a story and I'm not, really! I'm just gonna take it down for a while, until I get at least one of my other stories finished. I just bought too much upon myself when I posted Another and I can't deal with trying to keep up with three stories when I practically never have the chance to write anyways. I'm really sorry guys, I'll keep it up for a couple days so that you guys out there get a chance to see this message. Don't worry, the story will come back, just not for a long while. I'm gonna continue to work on all my stories, but One destiny Is gonna be shelved for awhile. Thank you everybody for everything, I feel really bad for all the people that read the story and liked it. If you get an alert for me again that means that I've put this up on One Destiny for all the other readers who don't keep up with both, not that there's that many…. Thanks again guys and I will see you guys in the next chapter, bye. :(


	12. A Trance, a Bullet, and a Shut Down

Hey Guys! I have returned from my slump with a brand new chapter, you guys wanted it, you got it! Thanks you guys who participated in the poll, though I wish there was some more. If you haven't realized already I have taken down One Destiny. I know it sucks, but I just couldn't keep up with all three of them along with my butt-load of homework and chores and just plain life. Thanks for all the support in those reviews, I really was quite upset after posting that last authors note. But enough of my sappy story depression, you guys are here to see what happened to Katie and here it is! Enjoy Guys! :D (By the way, this chapter does involve some non-major deaths and a bunch of sadness so brace yourselves. This is really where Katie's life turns bad so I suggest if you don't want super sad stuff for the next two chapters or so, that you close the window now. Just know, you're totally missing out!)

 **Chapter 9: A Trance, a Bullet, and a Shut Down**

I panicked, I was still covered in blood and from the incident and there was no where to go. They'd hear me in the vents, and it's wasn't like I could- _wait_ , I thought. I got up as quietly as I could and pressed my hand against one of the walls, the sticky blood glueing my hand to the wall like cement.

"That's it, we're coming in there, Esposito! Come over here and bust this door down!" Something huge slammed against the door, not breaking it down but causing slivers of light to shine through to the opposite wall. I hurriedly pressed my hands against the plaster and pulled myself up. I caught my feet on the worn cracks in the walls and continued to climb. Another slam against the door and I could hear the locks and the doorknob ripping out of the walls. I reached the ceiling and clung there in the corner, pulling my hood over my face to hide my eye's light.

One last slam and the door swung open and banged against the wall. I clung to the wall in silence, praying to whatever or whoever could help me stay hidden and that my sticky hands would hold.

A group of five men and women with pistols walked slowly into the room, spreading out and ducking behind stacks of boxes and old parts. One passed near my bed and my makeshift shelves of knick-knacks and signaled for the others to come over towards him.

"Looks like it's been here for a while," A red haired woman said kicking over some old discarded plates and cups.

"What was that thing?" A younger man asked, he couldn't have been older than 20.

"I don't know, where did it go?" What seemed like the commander answered. He shined a light around the room, thankfully not landing on me as he scanned the ceilings.

Then I felt it, my hands and feet were losing grip. A small bit of dust crumbled off the wall as I tried to shift my weight, catching the attention of the officers. Another woman with blond hair turned around towards me, shining her light in the corner and slowly moved it up towards my position. As it landed on my feet, I groaned upsetly making all of them jump. Her light and her gun automatically were pointed towards my covered face.

Something took over me as the group gasped in fear. It blurred my vision and muffled my hearing, it felt like somebody just shocked me full of energy. I laughed deeply causing the group to jump back even more. My hands were about to completely lose grip and adrenaline filled my body as I dropped down, cracking the concrete floor under my weight. I felt a strange sensation over come my body, as If old programing had just activated again. I looked up, a maniac-like smile on my face and my eyes wide with anticipation, for what I wasn't sure. Almost everyone of them pulled out their guns, all but one, the youngest of the group. The defenseless man took a step closer to me, which made all the other tense up.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously. I chuckled evilly.

"Let's just say," I paused, pulling my hood back to reveal my violet hair and eyes. "I'm a fan of purple," I said against my will in a demonic type voice. Without even thinking I grabbed a section of an old stage curtain rod and slammed it into the side of his head. The other officers stood for a second and stared at the now dead man lying on the floor. They then looked at me and began to open fire. I jumped and swung back and forth with amazing speed, making them miss every single shot. After some of them stopped to refill their magazines, I ran and parkour jumped off the wall, kicking one of them in the head so hard that a pleasurable snap came from his neck. _Two down, three more to go,_ the same demonic voice said in my head as I screamed back in protest. I regained my balance after landing back on the floor and proceeded to side swipe one of the other officers while dodging some bullets, making it turn the woman into swiss cheese, and grabbing a utility knife from her belt as she fell over dead. I chucked the blade with extreme accuracy and made it land in the back of a dark skinned man who was checking for a missing pulse from the woman.

One more stood, the commander. A black haired man with bright green eyes, a scar down the right side of his face, probably from a past tour in the Army judging by the emblems on his asparagus green jacket. He had lost his gun somewhere in the midst of things and held up his fists in defence, no apparent look on his face told me that he had any intention of backing down. But in the depth of his green eyes I could see fear drowning in them. I laughed at this fact and his expression turned a bit worried.

"Big mistake Army man," I sneered. I grabbed his bulletproof vest with one hand and swung him over my shoulder, hearing the satisfying cracking of broken bones as his muscular body hit the floor. He started to crawl away from me as I slowly walked towards him but he stopped once I kneeled on the floor next to him. "You sure can take a hit big guy," I leaned down next to his ear and whispered. "But I will _always_ be stronger." I reached down and snapped his neck with my metal hands, now stained with even more blood. I stood up leisurely and pulled the knife out of the dark skinned man's back. I turned the blade around in my hands. "I like this knife, well balanced, sturdy handle, I think I'll keep this." I slid the blade in a bit of space between my waist and my cutlass holster and let it hang there.

Then realization struck me, and I was broken out of my murderous trance. I scanned the room looking at the five people that I had just killed. Pain bursted from my arm when I realized it had a deep bullet entry point and no exit. I made a blood-curling mechanical scream and fell to the floor, beginning to cry my eyes out once again.

A pair of footsteps came barreling down the hall and Spring appeared in the doorway. He looked at the bodies scattered about the room and then he lead his gaze down to my blood covered self.

"Katie," he said with great distress and worry. He crouched down next to me and tried to put his golden arm around my shoulders, but I pushed him across the room and yelled in protest.

"NO! Stay away from me!" I screamed in his face. I immediately regretted what I had done. "Please," I whimpered in apology. "I just don't want to hurt you." He rubbed his ankle which must have been damaged in the fall, then stood up slowly and limped out the door. He took a second to look back at me huddled in the corner, my face covered in streaks of blood and tears and gave me a look of sadness and worry, then continuing down the hall.

I heard more human like footsteps approaching and ducked into one of the floor vents before they were in earshot , keeping myself just out of view. A group of four, three men and one woman, came into the room shining their lights over the corpses that lay on the cracked floor.

"What could have done this? They all look like one hit kills, except for Castle." The woman said inspecting the commander's body. Another set of footsteps came clacking down the hallway, obviously a woman with high-heeled shoes on.

"Let me through there! I need to see my husban-!" A middle aged woman rushed in the room and gazed tearfully at the body of the commander. She strided over to him slowly, then kneeling down next to him, began to cradle his lifeless body in her arms. She began to rock back and forth and chant in despair, "No, no, no, please dear God, no…" All I could do was watch, my guilt growing by the second. I wanted to go out and confess but I knew better.

One of the male officers, about the same age as the so called Castle, rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "Oh Ryan!" She stood up and threw herself into the man's arms, he held her back as he took his navy blue police cap off in respect. The others followed and held their hands behind their backs silently. I looked towards the ground, feeling even more guilt about the whole situation.

Then all of them pulled themselves together after a few brief moments of tears. I wiped my tear and blood stained face as best I could without making any noise.

Let's go guys," a blond haired officer said to the group. "Need to find something else to do and let forensics get in here." They all nodded and filed out, the wife of the commander looking back at his corpse.

"Come on now Beckett, let's get you out of here," the man comforting her said. They walked out of the door and the room became empty and silent. I climbed out slowly, trying to avoid making noise at all costs. I crawled as best I could on my knees, the bullet still shooting pain up my arm and making me wince every time I put my weight on it.

I leaned against the wall, inspecting the bullet hole. It didn't damage anything important, but It was still going to hurt like the dickens until I could get to the parts and service room to repair myself. A familiar pair of footsteps came down the hallway and Fredbear came through the door.

"Katie!" He yelped when he saw my current state. "Are you okay?" He kneeled next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, making me wince in pain. "Sorry, what happened to you?" he asked, clearly distressed, but who wouldn't be?

"I don't know what happened, something took over me," I paused. " I killed the officers." I paused, fighting back tears. "I got shot in the arm, the bullet needs to be removed. But I can't go out there."

"I know a way that you can go out there, but you may not like it," I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. He sighed, "You can use my suit, you just need to climb inside me."

"What?! No way Dad, you know me, I'll probably mess something up again," I said in worry of my dad.

"It's the only way if you wanna get out of here without them seeing you." He looked deep into my eyes with the same look he did earlier when I saw my "father".

"Fine," I huffed. "Turn around." He did as he was told and I got up onto feet, Dad having to catch me as I tumbled. "Thanks," I mumbled. I turned towards him, placing my hands on the back of his head. "Ready?" He nodded.

I opened a panel on the back of his head, proceeding to flip a switch, turning him into suit mode. Even though I had never messed with the suit modes on Fred and Spring, I had been given a chip in secret by them in case the situation ever called for it.

Fredbear became completely immobile and stood stiller than a statue. I pulled a hand crank from a compartment in his torso and placed it in a small hole in the middle of his back. I turned it counterclockwise until I heard a small click, then began to spin it the other way. Keeping track of every creak and crack that came from the inside of Fredbears body.

I kept this up until I heard exactly 35 snaps, meaning that every part had snapped into place. The suit gave me about three seconds to back away, then proceeded to open up. Pieces of the suit shifted out of place and the whole back of his head flipped up to allow a person to step inside.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves which were making my knees shake a bit. _One foot in, another,_ I said in my head as I climbed in. _Torso, arms, hands, head._ Just before the suit snapped around me, I threw off my hood so it wouldn't get caught up in the mechanics and gears. I stood there for a second to let the suit adjust itself, feeling the endoskeleton close in around me like a suit of armor. I slowly lifted up my arm and flexed my fingers.

I knew from past events that you had to be extremely careful with these suits. If you even _breathed_ wrong, the spring locks that kept the endoskeleton parts from coming back into one single piece would break, ultimately crushing whoever was inside. With my arms and legs It wouldn't be so bad because technically they are endoskeleton parts, but it was the rest of me that I was worried about.

I slowly took a step forward, watching my every step like I was in a bomb field. I walked cautiously, avoiding all the boxes and bodies that scattered the floor. Then I came to the door, I took another deep breath, reminding myself that they would only see Fredbear and not me. I placed my-Fredbear's, hand on the doorknob and opened the door once more and walking down the officer filled corridor.

A couple people looked at me, but quickly disregarded me for they apparently had better things to do. An employee approached me, my system recognised him as the main caretaker for the animatronics.

"Hey Fred, buddy. Why don't we get you back into the safe room?" He grabbed my large golden hand and was surprised to see there wasn't any resistance at all. "Okaaaay, let's go bud." He started to lead me back into the safe room but an officer stopped him.

"Sorry sir, this is now an official homicide, so this area is restricted to those without special access," He said sternly.

"But Fred, you know, _Fred Fazbear,_ the _owner_? He told me to take Fredbear back here to be put into temporary storage!"

"Sorry, can't let you do that mister." The man crossed his arms and stood directly in front of the doorway.

"Fine, I'll take him to the Parts and service room and into the basement. Come on Buddy," he dragged me back the other way and I sighed in relief. The basement was even better than the actual parts and service room because there was twice as much stuff down there. Well so I'd heard, It was going to be the first time I ever went down there. But I was certain that we were going to find something down there.

He lead me-us technically, back down the corridor and into the party room. Officers and other official looking people crowded the room, along with the owner who was talking to a, news raptor? I think that's what they called them. You gotta remember that I lived a pretty sheltered life with my only real outside contact being a group of sentient animatronics.

"Breaking news, a massive catastrophe has taken place at a restaurant today, Fredbear's Family Diner is now the final resting place for one child and a group of officers. The child was part of an unfortunate animatronic malfunction where his frontal lobe was torn off his head. The poor boy bled to death before paramedics could reach the scene. Five officers were murdered in a storage room, two officers necks were snapped, a woman was shot multiple times dying instantly. One officer had a knife wound in his back that was reported to be caused by another officer's utility knife which at the moment can not be found. The newest officer of the squad was apparently smacked in the side of the head with a long metal rod like object. The commander's body shows signs of brutal damage that was thought to be caused before death.

"Fredbear's family diner will be shut down officially shut down after this incident, and the original child murder where a small girl named Mary Baker was killed in the back alley behind the restaurant. More information coming up next along with the strange savior of the child. Please if you recognise this person, " she held a person's cellphone up to the screen showing a blurred picture of me. Luckily it was to fuzzy to see my face, but it still showed my Purple hair and my mechanical parts. "Please, contact your local police station and give as much info as possible. This is Sarah Steam, Caria City News, back to you Jeff." She signaled for the cameraman to stop rolling and I was pulled out of the party room and through the Parts and Service room door.

 _A murder? The guys never talked about a murder…_ I pondered on that for a second, until the attendant's voice wrecked my train of thought.

He stopped in front of one of the work tables and grabbed a tool box from beneath it. "Come sit down bud, I got some special instructions from the boss." Before I could act Fredbear spoke for me.

"Someone else needs to sit down first," he said. As started to object, the back of the suit opened and I was thrown onto the ground.

"DAD!" I ran into the storage closet hurriedly to hide myself, I peek outside through the keyhole.

"Woah, who the heck," He paused to point at the closet, "Is that?"

Fredbear sighed, "I need you to promise not to tell anybody about her." I couldn't trust this guy, no matter what Dad said.

"Yeah, maybe, I Don't know. Depends on how important it is." he replied.

"It's very important, and It must be kept a secret. Look she's-" I flung the door open, grabbed a wrench out of the box, and before he could even say a word, the man was out like a light from a wrench to the head. I made it hard enough to knock him out, but not enough to kill him like the police squad. "KATIE!" he yelled in frustration. "WHAT THE HECK?! I wanted him to HELP you!"

"He won't remember a thing, now-ouch" I rubbed my damaged arm, "Let's get this fixed."

"Agh, I still can't believe you did that," He sighed again.

"Hey, I could have killed him," I laughed and opened the basement door, started down the steps.

"Please, don't joke about that," he said. I frowned, wondering if it had something to do with that murder. I reached the bottom of the steps, Fred close behind. Since it was pitch black I turned on my Night vision in my one eye. My one eye moved by itself to scan the room, which was quite creepy based on the gang's opinion, and found a light switch, but I was to a single light that hung in the very center of the room. It wasn't much help considering that the basement was so huge it went past the building's exterior boundaries. I flipped the switch, but nothing happened for a second, then the bulb burst into flames lighting up the room for a fraction of a second. And in that second, I swear I saw something that resembled a puppet, with a large white mask.

I switched my night vision back on and walked over to the box I saw it in. Inside lay a large skinny black and white striped marionette. It had a large white wooden mask, the paint chipping away and faded. The light cloth that made up the body was ripped and had dusty brown stuffing falling out of the holes as I picked it up to see it better. The eyes and the mouth were carved out and painted black, making them seem like endless pits. But as I looked closer, I noticed dried specks of red paint, no. Not paint. Blood.

"Katie put that back right now," Fredbear ordered.

"Dad, what is this thing?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," he marched over and tore the puppet out of my hands them throwing it back into the box. "You shouldn't be investigating it. It's nothing that concerns either of us."

"It has to do with the murder doesn't it?" I asked harshly.

"Like I said-" The door swung open and the man I knocked out earlier come tumbling down the stairs. I ducked behind some boxes and covered myself up with an old shroud. Fredbear stood completely still and silent as he reached the bottom.

"Jeez," he rubbed his head. "I can't remember anything, oh, that's right. Come over here bud, Boss says I gotta shut you down."

"What?!" he said surprised. "But that wasn't my fault and you know it!" Fred growled angrily.

"Hey, I don't make the rules, and besides I'm the only one here who knows you guys are sentient. And you made me promise not to tell anybody that you are. Besides they wouldn't believe me anyway, they'd probably think I was the guy who murdered those people and that kid. They already think I'm the one that killed the kid at the last place!"

"I know Mark, and I know that you didn't kill the kids or the officers, but you can't do this to me, you have no idea what I have to take care of."

"Take care of? What are talking about Fred?" Mark asked curiously.

"Nothing you need be concerned about Mark. But you can't do this!"

Mark pulled a remote out of his pocket, "I'm sorry Fred." He pointed the remote at Fredbear and rested his finger on one of the buttons.

"MARK! NO-" He pushed the button and Fredbear collapsed to the ground, his partially fixed jaw busting as he slammed to the floor. I wanted desperately to run out and help him, but I couldn't let Mark see me.

He wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry bud." Mark walked over towards him and dragged him against the wall pulling his knees up against his chest and sprawling out his arms. His signature microphone had fallen out of his hand and rolled across the floor. He noticed this and picked it up, placing it back in his hand.

"Can't be you without your Mic, now can you?" he said sadly. Mark started back up the stairs again and took one last look at Fredbear before walking through the door. As soon as his footsteps diminished I ran over to him. He was lifeless, practically dead. I wrapped my arms around him beginning to cry for like the third time that day. I sat there with him for I don't know how long before I decided that I needed to get my arm fixed. But before I got a chance the door swung open again so returned to my previous hiding spot.

"Come on boys, bring 'em down." Mark said as two larger, more muscular men carried Spring down the steps. A third had slung my suit over his shoulder. _Perfect, spare parts,_ I thought as they set both down next to Fredbear.

"I'd still like to know where that suit came from," Mark said to himself. "Thanks boys, I'll be locking up now."

"No problem, as long as the boss man is still gonna pay us." one said.

"He should, if he doesn't than I owe you guys a solid."

"You better, and don't forget, cause we remember stuff like that. We're not the buffoons that everybody makes us out to be."

"Don't worry, I won't forget." All four of them headed up the stairs and I heard the door lock behind them.

"No!" I groaned. I thundered up the wooden steps to the steel door. I tried the knob, no luck. I stuck my thin fingers in the lock to try and jam in open, didn't work. I tried banging things against the door, but nobody could hear me. I knew that when I was crying next to Fredbear that all the people had left the building.

I sat down on the steps panting from all the heavy lifting and now realized that I was trapped in here. It wasn't like it was just for the day, I was trapped in here. Forever. I was going to die at some point, but my Robotic part just might hold out long enough to keep me alive for a while.

But for now, I was stuck here. Alone.

I laid my head down on an old sack full of extra fluff for the animatronic's suits and fell asleep. Not knowing that a somebody watched me as I slept.

Maybe I wasn't alone after all.

 **BOOM! Part one done! The sequel will be out as soon as possible, so I hoped that you guys liked this little Christmas Present. I'm so sorry that It's taken me this long to make this chapter but life has just been so hard lately and I've barely had time for anything. So, keep watch for the new story which you guys should like. It probably won't be as long as this one but I'll do what I can. Thanks so much for everything guys and I can't wait to start on The Sequel! :D**


	13. Another Poll!

Hey Guys! Sorry about not having anything for the Holiday break, I'v been a lot busier than you think I'd be this time of year. I just put up another poll on my profile that I want all you guys to check out. I'll only post this on this story because either way I'm still going to be working on Another, which I know, I need to get a chapter out for that too. But anyway, I got a awesome idea for a story based off Slenderman and possibly a couple of the other Pastas, which will feature a brand new OC to add to my infinite list of characters! I won't discuss any of it now because of spoilers, but it will be a bit different than your probably used to with Slenderman stories if your into that kind of stuff. OR, I can continue with the Hidden series which is now going to be a THREE-PARTER! Yes, there will be three parts to this story, "The Hidden", "The Forgotten", and "The Found". The last one isn't completely confirmed yet, it's just something I've been throwing around for a while. I know you guys are eager to find out what happens to Katie after getting trapped in the Basement of Fredbear's but I thought that a new story would kinda be a change of pace with all my Fnaf stuff. And like I said, this will have no effect on the Progress of Another, unless I get into one of my writing grooves and decide to write 2 or 3 chapters in a day, which I plan that _not_ to but whatever. So I hope that you guys will check it out and I'm crossing my fingers that it'll get a couple more voters than that last poll. Happy Late Holidays and Happy After the New year to all you readers out there who enjoy my stories and every single other writers stories on fanfiction! (Btw, If you want to find my Inspiration stories for the new one, go check my fav stories list for all the slender stories in it. And leave some nice reviews for the amazing authors that wrote them!)


	14. Another Announcment

Listen guys. Apparently whoever was saying some serious junk about another author's story, 'How to Escape Slender Sickness' by The Moon Illusion, has decided to post their crude and awful PM's on my stories. As soon as I saw that alert for them in my email I deleted them out of the reviews. I'm truthfully sorry for all you readers who happened to see those terrible and completely inappropriate reviews. I guess that that person is also going to be attacking the reader's of that Author's story and I was one of the ones who does. I now realize what The Moon Illusion had to deal with and I'm sorry that they decided to put them in the reviews. If this continues I will delete them as soon as I see that they are there. I am sincerely sorry all my readers young and old that you had to read that pile of junk that the guest wrote about their story and others. Thank you guys for understanding. :)


End file.
